The overall goal of the Animal Exposure and Assessment Core is to provide support to investigators studying[unreadable] the impact of oxidant air pollutants on allergic airways disease in infant rhesus monkeys. The Core is housed in[unreadable] the Exposure Facility at the California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC). The Exposure Facility at[unreadable] the CNPRC has well-established facilities for assessing all aspects of exposure to oxidant gases with validated[unreadable] exposure conditions, and has a complete pulmonary function testing unit. Specifically, Core B will:[unreadable] 1. Provide accurate and carefully controlled exposures of animals or in vitro preparations to selected types[unreadable] and concentrations of air pollutants.[unreadable] 2. Develop methods of inhalation exposure and atmosphere characterization.[unreadable] 3. Coordinate purchase, health services and care for experimental animals.[unreadable] 4. Provide logistical and technical support in ensuring experimental regimens are implemented correctly.[unreadable] 5. Collate all exposure and pulmonary function data and to provide this to the experimental units.[unreadable] 6. Coordinate acquisition of tissues at necropsy, and maintain the archive of collections and log of sample[unreadable] custody and storage.